Teen Titans Interviews
by cartoongirl76
Summary: We're going to interview your favorite Teen Titans! My crew and I will answer the questions that you've always wanted to ask you favorite teen heroes. Just no questions over T-rating! Taking questions for Beastboy.
1. Introduction

Teen Titans Interviews!

Me: Hello and this is your author cartoongirl76! If you're all wondering what's going on around here, we're going to interview your favorite Teen Titans!

*Audience screams*

Me: *Gestures to audience* Yes, yes, we're all very excited to see some of our favorite heroes. But I would like to introduce you to some of my staff, which have been personally made for this performance.

*Pause*

Me: First up, is Rosa, who will help me pick out the questions.

Rosa: *waves* Hey.

Me: Next is Jeremy, the big buff guy over there, who will help hold back the screaming fangirls outside.

Jeremy: *crosses arms and glares*

Me: Er, I kind of created him to not be the talking type.

*Outside, the loud screams of fangirls*

Me: *To Jeremy* Shut them UP! *****To audience* Sorry folks. Anyway, this is Erica, the girl who will help me translate the foreign language of fangirls.

Erica: Oh. My. Gosh. I cannot believe I'm, like, actually going to see Robin! *Screams*

Me: *Twitches* Erica, I thought we talked about this.

Erica: I know, I know, but I'm, like, so excited!

Me: Yes, we know Erica. *To audience* Last, but not least, is Captain, my go-fer and messenger. No one knows his real name, not even me, so we just call him Captain.

Captain: Yes ma'am!

Me: Go see how Jeremy's doing.

Captain: Yes ma'am! *Runs off*

Me: *to audience* Well, I think that's everyone, so-

Guy in background: Hey what about me!

Me: *sighs* Oh, I completely forgot. See that guy over there? *Points* The one with the face? Yeah, that's Gordon the lighting and camera dude.

Gordon: Oh yeah!

Me: ANYWAY, what I was about to say before _Gordon _interrupted me, was to send in your questions. Now, remember, Rosa and I might not be able to choose everyone's questions, so don't be too insulted if we don't choose yours. Our first Teen Titan to be questioned is . . .

*Drum roll*

Me: ROBIN!

*Audience screams*

Me: So send in your questions and hope they'll be answered.

Captain: *Comes running in* Ma'am, Jeremy isn't doing so good! They're going to break though! Code Red, Code Red!

*Banging and fangirl screams in background*

Me: *Speaks quickly* Once I'm done interviewing the Titans and Titans East, I'll gladly take requested for Honorary Titans and villains. And no questions that are over T-rating! *Screams* Everybody down!

*BOOM!*

*Fangirl screams*

Me: RUN! Run for your lives! Until next time, folks!


	2. Robin's interview

Robin's Interview

Me: We're back! Last time you were here, fangirls almost overwhelmed us, but don't worry. They were . . . persuaded to go back outside. *Laughs evilly*

Rosa: Uh, C.G., we have to get started. We do have a schedule.

Me: Rosa, I think I made you too organized. But I must agree, the show must go on! Just a minute people; gotta go and get Robin. *Walks away*

*Clanging and yelling*

Robin: Let me go! I have a mission!

Me: *Dragging Robin by cape* Robin, you are _way_ too much of a workaholic. Gotta relax and go with the flow sometimes.

Robin: Who the freak are you anyway?

Me: I'm cartoongirl76, but everyone here calls me C.G., except Captain, who calls me ma'am.

Robin: Er, ok, so why am I here?

Me: Because people have questions for you, Robin, and I have the bravery to ask them.

Robin: This better be fast, because like I said, I have a-

Me: Mission! Yeah, yeah we all know. Anyway, let's get started. Here's the first question:

_Anonymous: Robin, do you ever take off your mask?_

Robin: Er, to be honest, not really. For the past few years of my life I was raised with "Never take off your mask. Never trust anyone," and blah, blah, blah. Being raised with Batman and all, even though I moved out, the old guy drilled it into my brain.

Me: Honest answer. Well, our next reviewer asked quite a lot of questions.

Robin: *groans* How many?

Me: Eight. Anyway, here goes:

_Teen titans shocker: Are you in love with Poison Ivy?_

Robin: No; did she even come one the show?

Me: Next question:

_Teen titans shocker: Have you ever wanted to fly?_

Robin: Yeah, but I mean, who hasn't?

Me: Point taken. Next question:

_Teen titans shocker: Do you visit your parents graves?_

Robin: *sighs* Sometimes I do. But it's hard to get from Jump City to Gotham, so I don't visit as often as I used to.

Me: *sniffs* N-next question:

_Teen titans shocker: Do you have a tan line around your eyes from your mask?_

Robin: O_O . . . I would rather not talk about that.

Me: Next question:

_Teen titans shocker: Where is Jump City?_

Robin: It's on the west coast, around where San Francisco would be in this universe.

Me: Interesting. Next question:

_Teen titans shocker: Are your eyes blue?_

Robin: I, uh, er, ah . . . *mumbles* yes.

Erica: *squeal* I knew it!

Me: Erica! *To Robin* Sorry; she is a huge fan.

Erica: *Glomps Robin and runs away*

Me: See? Anyway, last question:

_Teen titans shocker: What's your favorite pairing? (besides the cannon rob/star)_

Robin: Er, that's kind of hard. Well I guess Rae/BB, because no others come to mind that are even remotely possible.

Me: Dude, you have _got_ to check the Internet in this universe. Anyway, that was the last question for that reviewer.

Robin: Yes! That means I can go home?

Me: No, I said that was the last question for that _reviewer_. We still have a few more to go.

Robin: Dang it!

Me: Anyway, here's the next question:

_Girlwhosayshi: What are some examples of pranks Beastboy has played (or tried to play) on you?_

Robin: Let's see. He's tried to put a whoopee cushion on my seat a dozen times, put ants in my bed, switched out my tea for piping hot cooking oil-

Me: You drink tea?

Robin: Yeah. You have a problem with it?

Me: No, no, no, no. Go on.

Robin: And he painted my bike pink. Bubblegum pink.

Me: Interesting. Next question, but it's from a different reviewer:

_1029384756: the reason u don't take off your mask is because u have no eyes but tubes that connect to your brain that connect to your mask and thts how you see?_

Robin: O_O . . . Do I have to answer that?

Me: Yes.

Robin: Then, NO! I do not have freakin tubes for eyes!

Me: Temper, temper Robin, or I can call in the fangirls.

Robin: Fine! What's the next God da-

Me: Next question:

_1029384756: how many bottles of hair gel to u use a day?_

Robin: Around six

*Utter silence*

Robin: *looks around* What? Is that a crime?

Me: *coughs* Anyway, next question:

_1029384756: why are you so afraid to show feelings toward anyone?_

Robin: Another Batman thing. Drilled it in until it was impossible to get rid of.

Me: Last question:

_1029384756: if batman could see u now, what would you think he would say about EVERYTHING you've done (red x, slades aprrentice, that reaction you had to everyone dressed as robin)?_

Robin: Honestly, I really don't know. But, man, would he be _pissed_ about Red X since that involved breaking the law. I think he would understand the whole thing when I became Slade's apprentice. As for when everyone was dressed up as me . . . he probably would have done the same thing as me.

Me: Okay, well that was all the questions for Robin . . .

Robin: So does that mean I can go home now?

Me: Of course . . . NOT! We need someone to feed to the fangirls of they break in! Anyway, the next person to be interviewed is . . .

*Drumroll*

Me: BEASTBOY! So send in your questions for the cute little green guy and they'll be answered in the next chapter. Until next time!


End file.
